The present invention relates to pressurized fuel cylinder tanks of the type used for propane gas fueled vehicles such as fork lift trucks, and more particularly to a means for stabilizing the steel liquid line.
Fork lift trucks are typically powered by engines running on propane gas supplied from propane gas cylinders. Such cylinders are made from lightweight metals such as aluminum. Because the cylinders are typically laid on their side when positioned on the truck in use, a steel liquid pipe runs from the service valve coupling at the top of the cylinder into the interior of the cylinder, and has a bend formed in it to position the open end of the pipe adjacent the side of the cylinder at its lowermost point. This allows the fuel to be released via the pipe out the service valve to essentially empty the cylinder.
A significant problem exists in such conventional aluminum gas cylinders with steel liquid pipes, in that, due to the long lever arm presented by the pipe, vibrations of the pipe result in significant moments on the connection of the pipe to the service valve coupling. As a result, the liquid pipe has suffered a relatively high incidence of developing fatigue cracks at the point where it is internally threaded into the aluminum service valve coupling.
A solution to the problem of stabilizing the steel liquid pipe in an aluminum cylinder is therefore needed. However, the Department of Transportation requirements as to the construction of cylinders must also be complied with, including requirements that permit no welding to the straight sides of a cylinder wall.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an aluminum gas cylinder with means for stabilizing the steel liquid pipe to inhibit vibrations and the moment caused by the long lever arm of the pipe.